Forbidden Fancies
by Rumored Ramblings
Summary: What if "Romeo" was a vampire? What if "Juliet" was a fairy? What if they didn't die at the end? But every thing didn't end with a "happily ever after" either... I own these characters-ORIGINAL story found on quizilla by user tangles
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden Fancies ~1~

"Secret after secret, lie after lie," Trent fumed.

"It's for your own good. You're just upset that 'Daddy-dearest' doesn't have time for toying around with baby Trent," Tilly jeered.

Trent lost all self-control and sent a fist flying towards Tilly's face. At the last second the path of his hand changed coarse landing just an inch to the right of Tilly's unflinching self. Trent struggled to grasp that self-control again, breathing hard. Tilly's lips curled into a smirk, a smirk that would have seduced just about anyone else, but not Trent.

"Sorry," Trentgrowled a bit rougher than he intended. This only made Tilly's lips curl up just a tad bit more, so it almost looked like a smile.

"It's ok. You know what I'm saying is onlytrue," Tilly teased.

Trent's eyebrows furrowed in frustration, he could care less about his father, he could care less about the royal duties. Tilly just didn't know what she was talking about. Years of being so close to each other, like a brother and sister, and it seems like the only thing she learned about him was how to agitate him.

"What ever. He didn't have to kill her," Trent replied.

"Let's go down to Lucifer Lake. Arron, Bronson, Mathew and Jaz are all going. It's been a while since we went fairy hunting," She coxed, with an evil glint in her eyes.

"No. You all stay here. I'll go alone," Trent commanded.

Tilly took offence. The only reason she planed this was to be alone with him. She just dropped those names like bait trying to lure him in, "But-"

Trent shot her a look. A look that sent terrified, yet joyful shivers up her spine. With that she reluctantly obliged.

***********

"Fae, are you nuts," Blythe questioned.

"No. I'm adventurous," Caitlyn-Fae beemed.

"It's a fine line between adventurous and nuts," Sakura pointed out wisely.

"Fine. If you don't want to go to Lucifer Lake, don't. I'm not going to force you to do something you don't want to do," Caitlyn-Fae said in a sophisticated tone.

"There have been vampire attacks, Fae. They won't have a second thought about attacking you. A victim of noble blood must be some kind of sick treat for them," Sakura sneered, well attempted to sneer. You see, fairies by biological law can never emit an ounce of evil.

"That's just what they tell the little buds so they don't wander to far from their mothers," Caitlyn-Fae countered, and with that she was off on her little adventure. Engulfed by trees and shrubs alike, carelessly leaving her frightful friends behind, where they felt safe, and where she couldn't help but feel restricted.


	2. Chapter 2

Forbidden Fancies ~2~

The leaves made no sound as Caitlyn-Faemade her naturally delicate steps. Winding this way and that, not really sure of the difference between north and south in this collection of trees. That didn't matter to her. After all, if you don't end up where you intend, that's just one more adventure. In due time she found her way to the silvery, deceptive Lucifer Lake.

Lucifer Lake, such a pretty 's silver, undisturbed water made the perfect mirror. Unlike the mirrors humans are used to, this mirror like lake didn't reflect what it saw. It took the sky, the surrounding trees, everything it could see, even Caitlyn-Fae, and distorted it. Thecloudless sky above would suddenly become stormy and grey in the lake. Thesurrounding trees closest to the lake, which werecloseto dead, in the eye of the lake became full of life. Caitlyn-Fae on the other hand, her auburn hair still glowed, that smile never faltered, her eyes still had that special sparkle. The only trace of a difference was to be found in those sparkly moonstone eyes. The reflected Caitlyn-Fae had a darkness too her eyes, rimmed with the slightest tint of black, which resembled eyeliner, and slightly fogged over, as if she were one to look through you, never at you.

Caitlyn-Fae, either very brave or very stupid, settled herself on the edge of the lake, took of her shoes and dangled her bare feet in the mysterious water and lost herself in thought.

***********

Trent stomped through the forest, making it a point to crush every leaf in his path, snap every twig, and kill every defenseless flower trying to get to Lucifer Lake as quick as possible. The odd mirror like lake had a calming effect on him. Once an exquisite blue haired mermaid had revealed herself to him, just for a nano second, her head popped out of the water, their eyes meet and then she was day, for the first andonly time, he saw ripples dance across the lakes surface.

Soon the familiar clearing revealed itself. The silver lake reflected it's usual surroundings, and something new. Trent stared at the back of aslim girl in a bright, satin like, dress. Staring over her shoulder he caught a glimpse of her beautiful was almost sure it was a fairy, but her eyes, her amazing reflected eyes held to much pain to belong to such a pure creature.

Trent shifted his weight to get a better look at the girl, clearly forgetting the fact that the reflections in the lake were always distorted in some way,and as he did so, crunch, the leaves beneath himcried outas if to warn the girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Forbidden Fancies ~3~

Quickly Caitlyn-Fae snapped her head back, alarmed by the sudden intrusion. In doing so she came face to facewith one of the most powerful creatures that neighbored the fairy kingdom. It was no secret who this gorgeous creature was. Trent Serkan, prince of the Vampires.

'I should have listened to Sakura,' Caitlyn-Fae thought to herself.

**************

She turned to face to look at Trentwith shock and fear etched on her flawless face. But her eyes, those weren't the eyeshehad been so mesmerized with. Was that not her reflection in the water? Intrigued, he decide to strike up a conversation with this girl.

"Hello," Trent greeted in such a strong velvety voice, Caitlyn-Fae almost forgot he was a vampire.

Drawing herself up to portray her noble status she coldly greeted him back with nothing but a nod.

Taken aback by her rudeness, Trent tried again. He sat a few feet away from her, a bit to close for Caitlyn-Fae's comfort, but she would not give this villain the pleasure of seeing her squirm, so she sat, as each muscle tensed.

"I'm Trent," Trent said, offering his hand and a dazzling smile, that just so happened to show off his fangs.

"I know who you are," Caitlyn-Fae said heatedly, not taking his hand. This only intrigued him more.

He leaned forward a bit, penetrating Caitlyn-Fae's personal bubble even more, and whispered,"This is where you introduce yourself."

Caitlyn-Fae smiled sweetly,"Sir, that is only ifI wish for you to know my name. We fairies are very persnickety about the information we give out. Exspecialy if it has anything to do with our kingdom, our powers and most importantly our names." Of course this was all a lie. Fairies are very open creatures, they're just smart when choosing who or when to flaunt this information.

'So she is a fairy,' Trent thought to himself. His eyes fell to her hands, they clung to her dress in the form of tightly clenched fists shaking ever so slightly. Realization dawned on him, "You're afraid of me."

What he didn't know was that was only part of it. Caitlyn-Fae was not only afraid of the prince of vampires, she was afraid of the butterflies she felt as he sat near her, afraid of how her heart raced a bit more when he leaned ever so slightly closer. She was not only fearful because of who he was, she was also fearful because of the undeniable lust she felt towards him.

"No I'm not," Caitlyn-Fae argued, drawing herself up even more.

Trent smirked and decided to test that answer. He pounced on her, pushing her down onto the soft dirt, straddling her waist. He watched her shut her eyes tightly as if blocking this scenefrom sight will block it from reality. She layed there to scared to move. Caitlyn-Fae was sure these were her last moments. She regretted not listening to Sakura and Blythe. She regretted not running when she had the chance. Trent prepared himselfas if he were going to drink her sweet blood. He drew his fangs forward, brought his mouth down to her neck, making sure she could feel his warm breath. He felt her shiver beneath him, "I thought fairies couldn't are afraid."

Caitlyn-Fae looked at him quite puzzled. Why hadn't he bitten her yet? Where did he get such a false perception of fairies? "If fairies couldn't lie then I would never be let out of the castle. You see lieing is not necessarily evil, and telling the truth isn't always the saintly thing to do," Caitlyn-Fae reasoned.

Trent chuckled, "Ahh, you make a good point my fairy friend-"

"Friend," Caitlyn-Fae interjected, "You come out of no where, attack me and call me you're friend? I'm not your friend, and I have no intention of being your meal either." With that Caitlyn-Fae pushed Trent off of her, which wasn't an easy task, and tried to run.

Key word is "tried". They were so very close to the water. So close that they were in arms reach ofa mermaid that had been watching them. The blue haired mermaid had snaked her slimy fingers around Caitlyn-Fae's ankle, preventing poor Caitlyn-Fae from running, and began dragging the defenseless fairy into the sliver waters of Lucifer Lake.


	4. Chapter 4

Forbidden Fancies ~4~

Both Caitlyn-Fae and Trent stared at the new comer in shock until Caitlyn-Fae realized what it was doing. Up to herankles inwater Caitlyn-Fae came to her senses and did the only thing she could do. She flailed about, attempting to squirm out of the mermaid's grasp.

Trent, still in shock remembered seeing the mermaid before. "You," her whispered.

Up to her knees in water Caitlyn-Fae knew her attempts were fruitless and screamed out in desperation.

Hearing the fairy scream shook Trent from his momentary trance. It took another moment for him to apprehend what was happening. By this point Caitlyn-Fae was waist deep in water. Springing to action Trent grabbed the fairy under her arms and pulled her back. The mermaid tugged harder on Caitlyn-Fae's ankle, creating a sort of tug-o-war. Trent kept pulling, while trying not to hurt the fairy, and hissed at the the mermaid still wouldn't let go Trent let his natural thrust for blood take over. Letting go of the fairy he lunged at the mermaid. The mermaid quickly released Caitlyn-Fae, who retreated back to land, and returned back to the depths of the lake, while Trent's gained control of himself. For the secon time in his life, for the second time in all eternity, rippleswere glidingacross the lakes surface.

Caitlyn-Fae layed on the dirt, breathing hard. She couldn't believe what had just occurred. 'Since when where there mermaid's in Lucifer Lake,' Sheasked herself. She looked at the lake,her savior stood knee deep in the water. 'Did he save me just so he could be the cause of my demise? Or maybe he saved me because he didn't want me to get hurt," Caitlyn-Fae contemplated. Either way she had to thank him.

"Umm..." Caitlyn-Fae started. Trent turned to face her. Caitlyn-Fae continued, "Thank you, Prince Trent."

"You're welcome. Please, call me Trent," he said slightly dazed, stepping back onto the dirt shore.

"I'm Caitlyn-Fae, everyone just calls me Fae,"Caitlyn-Fae introduced herself, extending her hand.

"Princess Caitlyn-Fae? Princess of the fairies," Trent questioned sounding quite astounded while shaking Fae's hand.

Caitlyn-Fae reluctantly nodded, "Now I hope you have no intention of biting me. It's considered rude if you suck the life out of a friend."

Trent chuckled, "That thought never crossed my mind."

Caitlyn-Fae frowned in consideration, "You are an odd vampire."

Trent chuckled; this time instead of staring at his fangs Caitlyn-Fae noticed his cute dimples. "Well if we're to be friend we must get to know each other. Ladies first," Trent said expecting.

Caitlyn-Fae shifted her weight and bit her lower lip,uncomfortable for one of those few times.

Trent noticed, "I could go first if you'd like. Feel free to throw any questions at me along the way."

Caitlyn-Fae smiled thankfully as Trent started to babble, "Well as you know I'm prince of the Vampires," he made a face of disqust.

"You don't like that," Caitlyn-Fae asked.

"Honestly, no. I hate that most of us feed off innocent lives. I hate all the lying and decet that goes on in the castle, let alone my own family. I hate being judged as the bad guy just because I'm a vampire," Trent rambled, which was quite unusual. Trent, closed off, "just forget it" Trent, opened up easily to this stranger who seemed intrested in the babble he eimited.


End file.
